


Stiles Gets In

by WolvesRunRed (ScarletWolf213)



Series: Hawks, Agents and 18 year-olds and everyone else along for the ride [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chris Argent gives the best hugs, Multi, Slice of Life, Stiles and collage, Stiles smart af ok!, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is marshmellow, it's short but cute, peter is a mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/WolvesRunRed
Summary: Stiles has college angst and he really just wants to get into MIT. The Avengers do not make his anxiety easier to deal with.But it's ok Tony will take care of everything at the end of the day.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tony Stark & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hawks, Agents and 18 year-olds and everyone else along for the ride [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429192
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	Stiles Gets In

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short slice of life nothing big, there will be more slice of life fics like this (hopefully a little longer this is kind of a filler story) the rest of the fics will happy while/after Stiles is at collage. Some will be slice of life like this but I do have a few long fics planed so brace your self there is more to come!

Stiles didn’t know what to do, he hadn’t expected to hear back from them so soon nor had he expected Friday to send the mail straight to him as soon as it has shown up. The six thick, white official envelopes that were looking back at him were daunting and truth be told, Stiles kind of felt five seconds away from throwing up. Which must be why a few seconds after he had gotten back into bed he found himself wrapped up in a very hot muscle-y wolf. He sighed and snuggled close listening to Peter rumble (no Stiles I do not purr) in that way he does when he is content or at least becoming happier when one of his mate’s scents go back to a happier kind. 

He knew that they both were awake, they probably woke up as soon as there was a ding and Stiles had woken up and gotten out of bed to see what was up. Both of his mates had come up just for this possibility though, all three of them knew that his letters would be coming soon. Though the two older men had been tying up loose ends and moving to New York over the past three months all three of them had been waiting for the results to officially plant roots. With his father moving from California to New York Stiles knew he wouldn’t be expecting anything Berkeley, UCLA, or Stanford sent him. Though he didn’t know if at this point he would go to Quantico… so much has happened since he has gotten to New York and though he has always wanted to go into law enforcement he may now be looking into something a little less… Civilian. 

He sighs and scrubs his hands over his face flailing a little before he settles again and meets two pairs of blue eyes, he gives them both a crooked smile before he places a soft kiss to each of their lips then gets up. He may as well face the music and get dressed and eat before he does anything. Hopefully Friday hadn’t told anyone and Tony hadn’t hacked anything, he really didn’t need all of them to know what was going on before he got a chance to open them and process what they said. He didn’t need to disappoint them along with himself if it crumbled all in front of them. He didn’t want them to hate him... 

He must have smelled off again because he was brought out of his thoughts by Peter’s hand running over his stomach and tugging the Henley he had been putting on down. He pressed as close to Stiles as he could placing soft kisses along his neck that were meant to soothe but the shivers they caused still made the older man smirk. Stiles shook his head and moved away to put on a comfy faded pair of skinny jeans that he actually loved to wear on lazy days, as he stood, though he didn’t object to being pulled into a tight comforting hug by his hunter. Chris tended to let Peter take care of all the soothing and mother hening because of his wolf nose but Stiles loved being held and hugged by Chris most, it was one of his favorite things. He let out a shaky sigh as the older man ran his large hands over his back and placed a few kisses to his head before saying a soft “It’ll all work out” before he let go and pushed him towards the door, “Let’s go get food then we can come back and open them ok...and Stiles whatever happens… you have us, we are not going anywhere”. Peter nodded along with what their mate was saying and grabbed his boys hand smiling softly at the younger man and leading him up to the common floor. 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile when he heard the laughter, arguing and just the chaos of an avenger morning. He smiles at the sight of Bucky and Clint wrestling in the living room as Steve and Phil try and get them to be careful, Tony and Natasha are throwing dried cereal at them and booing. Carol is half asleep laying against Rhodey who is making coffee, while Sam is laughing and cooking with Bruce. Stiles kind of sneaks around them all and goes to the kitchen to help Bruce and Sam, he smiles at them both when they say hi and he gets to work on pancakes.

It takes him five minutes to realize that everyone had gone quiet and everything had stopped. He didn’t even want to know but he had a sinking feeling that he knew what the cause was. He placed the last pancake on the stake before he looked up at everyone, wincing when he found all of them staring at him with these bright, slightly manic smiles that make him want to hide. He sighs and shakes his head getting ready to leave and feeling like he should bolt. But before he does he feels someone hook their arm with his and finds himself being led to a chair next to Chris by Carol who starts talking to him about the new project he is working on and how he is upgrading the jeep while glaring at everyone. He knows she is just distracting him and trying to keep him at the table but he has grown really close to her so he lets her get away with it not even minding when Tony jumps in and makes a comment about college. 

He doesn’t stick around though, as soon as they are finished he jumps ship and pulls Chris and Peter behind him as he heads straight to their room so they can get this all over with…

Stiles sat at their little dining table big enough to fit his mates and his dad in shock. . He had opened all 6 of them starting with the ones from Cali first, Berkeley , UCLA, and Stanford were all...yeses along with scholarships…Quantico was a yes, he even had the option to start early if he wanted too. He looks up at the two older men who are sat on either side of him, hoping that they can tell him why he had the wrong letters. But Peter was beaming and Chris kissed him long, slow, deep and to be quite honest _filthy_ , which lead to a similar one from a happy Peter. 

He was terrified to open the last two, scared that he wasn’t truly good enough for New York, scared he wouldn’t walk the same halls his mom did. Scared that maybe Tony would see he isn’t worth any of the time he has given. He didn’t want to disappoint anyone, and he knew that he would if they weren’t yeses… What would he do then? 

He practically jumped out of his skin when Chris touches his shoulder and gives the older male a sheepish smile as he gets a pointed look. His hunter did move to give him another hug before he gripped the younger male’s nape and shook him softly and gives him a narrowed look. “Look sweetheart, you can do this! The worst thing that could happen is you go to school in Cali and Peter and I see you every other weekend of something. Nothing will happen with us and they won't hate you if you don’t get in.” Stiles sighed softly before he nodded and Looked at the envelopes one last time before he just tares into them with shaky hands. 

All he sees is The official MIT stationery and congratulations on making it in. He knows he probably makes a god awful noise but he can’t help it. He throws his hands up and yells as he dances around with his mates feeling surprisingly very tear-y. He shares a scorching kiss with them both before runs to the elevator and it brings him to the common room. He can hear Carol dressing them all down for pressuring him into collage things and normally he would let her keep going but he needs to show them right away.

He raced to the table and slammed the letter down. Probably looking as manic as he feels inside, he couldn’t help bouncing on his toes as he waits for them all to see. He shares an evil genius look with Tony and Phil looks choked up because he knows that his Sister would be proud of her son and would have loved this. 

He gets congrats from every one though and smiles when his mates came out of the elevator as him and Tony start to make plans. 

A few hours later after all the craziness settled and Stiles along with his men were laying in bed he couldn’t help the gasp that left him as he checked his texts. And while Peter and Chris could tell something wasn’t wrong they both asked Stiles what was going on only for the two older men to get an answer they really didn’t like. 

Stiles was looking at his phone and in an awed voice he said, “I’m going to the same school as Spiderman! That is amazing dude is hot A.F”. Before he asked Friday to dime the lights. Chris made an unhappy noise and asked “What” very gruff and low, while Peter growled and below “Like hell you are! No spider boy is gonna steal you from us!” 

Stiles just laughed and snuggled between the two telling them to calm down he “loves them to the moon and back”. The last thing he saw before Friday turned the lights off was two matching amused and evil smiles that were identical, and a matching glint in two pairs of blue eyes.

That night everyone in the tower got to head to bed with the sound of Stiles' laughter echoing through the building. Today may have been a stressful one but it was also a win because they were all happy, healthy and they got to celebrate Stiles...who let’s be honest...he is everyone's favorite. 

Tony was the last to fall asleep as he made lists of things he had to do to get MIT ready for Stiles and for him to make some calls about his dorm and a lot of other things…..Only the best for one of his kiddos. And let's face it Stiles was the kiddo he never had but had always in his dreams wanted. 

Even Iron Man fell asleep with a smile and nice dreams.


End file.
